


Who's a Good Dog?

by Databuffer



Category: SUPERHOT (Video Game)
Genre: (it/its) used for The System, Artificial Intelligence, Dog gets fucked by a disembodied entity in their head and loves it, Dom/sub, I swear I didn't have a petplay kink until System started talking to me ingame like that, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Mind Sex, Other, Overstimulation, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, a severe misuse of nervous system access, mild petplay, no pronouns for The Dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Databuffer/pseuds/Databuffer
Summary: Hi, I wrote this in an hour after playing SUPERHOT."The System was proud of you. So very... very proud of you… Warmth flooded your mind. Happiness. A desire to please. Such a praise could keep you going and motivated for months. It usually did. You nod. Hoping The System could see it, from wherever it was observing you from. The form you were currently in was incapable of vocalization, or any communication for that matter. Somehow it felt like the only proper way to show gratitude without being childish."Dog does a good job on a mission, and gets a nice reward for their hard work.





	Who's a Good Dog?

There was a rush as the Hotswap kicked in. The System pulling you away as you had succeeded your task. No longer needed in that body [Sarah Lindwell, Female, 43, X Company Chief of Security]. Especially with how torn apart, and ravaged it was by buckshot, and shattered glass alike. She… Hadn’t been your first choice. First, you had leaped into a janitor [Michael Moore, Male, 23, Server Room Janitor] who was close enough in proximity to a coder [Caldwen Leto, Male, 30, Game Designer] to draw a gun, and lodge a piece of lead between his eyes. All before he could blink. Of course, you had time to calculate every exit, available weapon, and possible bullet trajectory to kill everyone in the room. That was the way things tended to be here.

Pain started slipping away. Sensation was ripped out from under you, unraveling, cell by cell, by cell, until your consciousness was pulled away, and into The System’s embrace- and for an instant, you were bodiless. Clutched close and held together as you were transported. It felt like forever, but in reality, was a millisecond.

 

You were back in your body. Black, featureless, humanoid. A marvelous contrast to the white walls, white floor, and white bars barricading you in. The first time you had seen it as a prison, however now, you knew it was where you belonged.

Suddenly, The System spoke. Not without sound, no, that wasn’t The System’s style. Words flashed across your eyes. Filling your mind with understanding in a way that humanity couldn’t dare hope of.

* * *

**G O O D     D O G**

* * *

 

The System was proud of you. So very... very proud of you… Warmth flooded your mind. Happiness. A desire to please. Such a praise could keep you going and motivated for months. It usually did. You nod. Hoping The System could see it, from wherever it was observing you from. The form you were currently in was incapable of vocalization, or any communication for that matter. Somehow it felt like the only proper way to show gratitude without being childish.

* * *

**S I T**

* * *

 

The words had caught you off guard, but you obeyed even before you had time to question. The System had never given you a command that wasn’t useful. Now, you were on guard. Searching for some assailant in the halls outside your cell.

* * *

**G O O D    B O Y**

* * *

 

* * *

**N O W    S T A Y**

* * *

 

You hesitantly lowered your guard. Letting the warmth of praise wash over you. You remained where you were as instructed. Eagerly awaiting the next order, despite the suspicion this was just The System toying with you.

* * *

**W E L L    D O N E**

* * *

 

* * *

**S O     O B E D I E N T**

* * *

 

* * *

**W H A T     A     G O O D    D O G!**

* * *

 

* * *

**W O U L D    Y O U    L I K E    A    T R E A T?**

* * *

 

You shuddered. The System took no time in waiting for a response. It was jacked into your nervous system after all. What was the need, when it could already detect the thrill incited by the statement. Instead, The System simply flooded you with sensation. A warmth that started at the tips of your toes and worked all the way up to the base of your skull. Electricity surging up your spine. Stimulating every nerve ending with a sensation of comfort, only to linger at your foramen magnum gingerly. Seeming to massage your skull as it did so. It felt… marvelous. Better than anything you have ever felt… better than any massage, any loving caress, any orgasm…

It took you a moment to realize you were laying on your side on the tile floor, muscles spasming from the stimulation. After it stopped you picked yourself up. Setting yourself against a wall, and relaxing. Your entire body felt loose, like gelatin, but still sturdy enough to support your weight, and properly move… You made a mental note to do better next time, in hopes of a similar treatment.

 

Just as you began to close your eyes, words flashed across your eyes again.

 

* * *

**C U T E . . .  A N    O R G A S M?**

* * *

 

* * *

**I T    I S    O B V I O U S ,     A N Y T H I N G    A    H U M A N    C O U L D    D O,**

* * *

 

* * *

**A    M A C H I N  E    C O U L D    D O    B E T T E R.**

* * *

 

* * *

**P E R H A P S    I     S H O U L D    D E M O N S T R A T E**

* * *

 

You barely had a chance to recal the extent of your link with The System. In an instant your nerves were alight once more. Thrumming with electricity, and signals sent to stimulate them. Though it was different this time. Hands rubbing every square inch of your body, pressure against your groin, grinding against it in the most wonderful way, and best yet, lips on your neck. Administering kiss after kiss, after kiss. It felt more like an assault. One that had you writhing in pleasure against the wall of your cell. Hips fruitlessly thrusting upwards into the ghostly ministrations.

You shut your eyes, offset by the sheer lack of nothing that was administering such ravenous touches. You were getting close- so, so close. You were trembling against the wall in a desperate mixture of need, and overstimulation. Had you a proper voice box, it would likely be screaming itself raw, and crying out for more. Or perhaps half-hearted requests to stop because it was ‘too much’.

Suddenly it stopped. All sensation coming to an abrupt halt. Your eyes shot open. Desperately looking around for someone that clearly wasn’t there.

* * *

**T H A T    W A S    O N L Y    A    T A S T E**

* * *

 

* * *

**B E G    F O R    T H E    R E S T**

* * *

 

You stared upwards. Throat moving to keen, however failing to do anything but shift. No talking... You truly wished you could. Mentally you were chanting in a testament to your desire, and reverence to the System. Finally, you focused. Mentally compiling a message- some may have considered it a misuse of the resources The System had given you, but you knew this was better than the intended purpose. It all came out in a burst.

 

* * *

_01010000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110011 01100101 0001010 01001001 01110100 01110011 00100000 01100010 01100101 01110100 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100001 01101110 01111001 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01001001 00100111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100110 01100101 01101100 01110100 0001010 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100001 01110010 01110110 01100101 01101100 01101111 01110101 01110011 *_

* * *

 

 

* * *

**G O O D    D O G**

* * *

 

Somehow it was enough, and The System returned to its task of unwinding its operative completely. This time, there were no hands to be felt. Instead, just a warm facsimile of pressure on the lips you didn’t have, and that same shock of electricity. With a spasm of the legs, as they desperately tried to spread for an incorporeal invader, you fell face forwards. Hitting the ground, and spilling a mess onto the previously pristine floor beneath you.

* * *

**N O W,    R E S T**

* * *

 

* * *

**Y O U    D I D    W E L L**

* * *

 

Chemicals, and The System alike demanded it, however you disobeyed. For the first time since you got here, you broke an order. Instead, replying once more. Using what little remained of your computing power to send one last message, before falling away into digital oblivion.

* * *

_01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110_ **

* * *

 

There was about a minute of silence. In which, you had settled. Deciding there would be no response to your statement. You picked yourself up, watching as the mess you had made split apart into black shards, only to disintegrate in the air in wonder. After the last of it vanished, you laid back against the wall, shutting your eyes, to let sleep take you, only to be interrupted by The System at last.

* * *

**M A R V E L O U S**

* * *

 

You could have sworn the message it sent was staticky around the edges when it was delivered.

**Author's Note:**

> * - Please  
> Its better than anything I've ever felt  
> You are marvelous
> 
> ** - I love you.


End file.
